A production process of this kind is known for an electronic component, in particular for the encapsulation of transistors or discrete semiconductor elements in general. In the sphere of capacitors, to which the process of the invention more specifically relates, it is equally known to produce capacitors by consecutive stacking of metallised dielectric layers followed by forming lateral electrical connections, the basic capacitor thus produced then being inserted into a housing containing a liquid resin which sets quickly after insertion of the basic capacitor.
In order to increase the rate of production, the capacitors are commonly handled throughout the production stages by means of perforated cardboard straps into which are slipped the connections of the said capacitors. Allowing for the presence of the liquid resin at the instant of insertion of the component into the housing, a correct encapsulation requires having the opening of the housing pointing upwards to prevent resin spillage. After insertion of the component into the housing, which insertion is performed downwards from above, it is appropriate to wait for the resin to set before handling the component to prevent separation between the housing and the rough capacitor. This waiting period is perforce protracted and proportionally delays the delivery of the production line. As a matter of fact, a resin which sets too rapidly cannot be selected, since the insertion of the component into the housing then becomes an extremely delicate operation.
To avoid this disadvantage, it has been proposed to utilise a housing having an upwardly directed aperture and two holes in the bottom surface permitting the passage of the capacitor connections. The said connections are then inserted into the holes until the capacitor has entered the housing, after which the resin is cast into the housing, the said resin setting during the subsequent production stages without any mechanical stress then being exerted on the said resin. A process of this kind does not, however, permit utilising capacitors mounted on straps or the like, since the connections have a hairpin shape in this case, of which the branches are interconnected via a first extremity and soldered via their second extremity to the lateral surfaces of the capacitor. Furthermore, a process of this kind requires precise adjustment of the connections and of the holes situated in the lower surface of the housing, a lack of precision commonly resulting in damaging the connections and rejection of the corresponding workpiece. Moreover, the holes in the lower surface should not have too great a diameter because the risk would then be incurred of causing a leak of resin through these holes and thereby spoiling the production machine.
The process of the invention makes it possible to avoid these disadvantages. It permits the utilisation of conveyor belts or straps for the components whilst authorising a high production rate without the need to await setting of the resin.